creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
THE SEVENTH FLOOR
Welcome kiddies HACK to my CASTLE ha-ha-ha! This is the THIRTIETH ISSUE OF CREEPS CASTLE, and let me get you all IN THE SPIRIT, with this first FABLE OF FEAR eh! It was in 1969, in Chicago, Illinois, where a sky-scraper stood on a street-corner. Inside, a businesswoman entered an elevator and pushed the number "7" button. She rode up to the seventh floor, going up a hallway. The businesswoman stopped by an office, seeing a businessman at his desk. "Morning, Jerry" she said to him. "Morning Maggie" Jerry replied, with a smile. Maggie returned a smile, walking on. Jerry looked up, seeing another businessman come into his office. "Hey, Jerry, here's a cup of coffee for ya!" the guy said. "Hi Reese, thank you buddy" Jerry replied drinking it. A week later, Maggie said: "I can't believe you died Jerry" as she stood in his old office. She left. That night, Maggie filled out policies in her office. She got up, going through the hall, being the only one there. Maggie saw a figure in Jerry's old office. Gasping, she observed the figure was coated with blackened ooze. Maggie noticed a white tie the shape was wearing. It sat at Jerry's old desk and smiled with yellow-rotting-teeth at her. Maggie ran, screaming down the hallway. Maggie exited the elevator the following day up on the seventh floor and walked hesitantly up the hall, looking into Jerry's old office. She sighed in relief, seeing nobody in there. Maggie went to her office and worked on filling out more policies, when Reese knocked on her office-door. "Come in" Maggie called and he did. "Hi, Maggie, are you alright?" Reese asked. "Oh yes, just still a bit shook up about Jerry last week, Reese!" she answered, with a sigh. "I feel the same way. Jerry was quite a boss of ours wasn't he?" Reese asked her. "He was far out!" Maggie agreed. Later on, Reese was in his own office, listening to Davy Jones And The Monkees sing Daydream Believer on his little transistor radio. Maggie walked down the hall, catching a glimpse of the same thing in Jerry's old office. "Reese killed me, Maggie. He poisoned the coffee. It's me Jerry!!!" the ooze-covered form uttered in a bubbly-voice. She screamed, running to Reese's office. "REESE, THERE'S SOME CREEP IN JERRY'S OLD OFFICE!!!!!" Maggie screamed. "I'll take care of it as the new boss. Calm down Maggie" he replied. He walked to the office, and as it began thundering and raining heavily outside the window, Reese was the only one in the office. The door closed suddenly, and the bubbly-voice of Jerry spoke: "hello Reese, you're fired buddy". Reese turned, seeing Jerry materialize coated in ooze with his white tie. The ghost grinned with his rotted-teeth of yellow and flies appeared, buzzing around him. The ghost of Jerry plunged his ghostly-ooze-covered-hand into Reese's chest as he stood in shock and terror, ripping out something dark in the darkened-office. Reese fell dead to the floor, with the ghost laughing in his bubbly-voice. I guess Jerry taught Reese THE OLD SLAYING: YOU SNOOZE YOU OOZE eh? Now that's running quite a CORPSE-PORATION isn't it! Hee-Hee-Hee-Hee-Hee.